


Sand and The 'Anakin Problem'

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Angry Anakin Skywalker, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba Fett gets a hug, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Introspection, Kamino is its own warning, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, Past Clone Trooper Decommissioning (Star Wars), Past Clone Trooper Reconditioning (Star Wars), Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Soft Boba Fett, Young Boba Fett, mind controlled Anakin, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Boba Fett doesn't really understand adults, and he definitely doesn't understand his ori'vod, Anakin Skywalker.Boba doesn't need to understand adults to know his O'Buir is the greatest person there is.He hates that they fight.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Ahsoka Tano, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Twisted Memories AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Sand and The 'Anakin Problem'

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... not 'too' dark, but there's some angst there. It should also give some more insight into Anakin, if from Boba's point of view.   
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Anakin hates sand and everyone knows it.

He hates sand, hates what it represents, and deep down, Boba can understand it the same way he hates large stormy bodies of water or too-white hallways with bright lights or people yelling.

Anakin is  complicated , and there are a lot of things Boba doesn’t understand.

He understands that losing their Buir was awful.

He doesn’t understand why he’s still angry about it now that he knows Buir was mind controlled.

He understands Anakin is in love with the Senator Buir tried to kill.

He doesn’t understand why Anakin thinks he has to keep it a secret, even from O’Buir.

He understands that Anakin is aliit.

He doesn’t understand why he doesn’t act like it.

It's awful, and  complicated .

And hurting his O’Buir.

That's where Boba draws the line.

O'Buir was a  kriffing hero, not that he’d risk using those exact words near his  Buire . He'd saved Boba and his Buir and his  vode and raised 2  ade of his own alone and also protected  Mandalore and the  Haat’ad and done his duties as a  Jetii .

And if Anakin should be angry at anyone, shouldn’t it be Buir, not  O’Buir . After all, Buir was the one that left, and he left both of them, even if it wasn’t by choice. But instead, he yelled at  O’Buir and did his best to ignore Buir and honestly, it made no sense to Boba.

Adults were so confusing.

The most confusing thing about Anakin, was that he couldn’t seem to make up his mind about whether he liked Boba and their vode.

He was pretty sure Anakin liked Ahsoka, or at least tolerated her, probably because she was also a  Jetii , though Boba was pretty sure he was also jealous of her, maybe because  O’Buir had been his and his alone for so long, but Boba thought that would be pretty stupid. Buir had been basically his alone, thanks to the Sith Dooku, but he was sharing just fine.

Anakin didn’t like to work with the Vode, at least he didn’t have a proper unit. He went with  O’Buir and Ahsoka sometimes, or with other  Jetiise and their units, but mostly he took part in solo missions or Senate stuff on Coruscant, protection things.  Personally, those missions sounded to Boba worse than his Buir’s court sessions on  Mandalore , short of the few where something interesting happened.

Boba had also decided pretty quickly that while it might be his  O’Buir and  Ori’vod’s home, Coruscant sucked.

The Temple was pretty cool, and Little  Keldabe was nice, but he vastly preferred  Mandalore . He'd never say so aloud, because trips to Coruscant were some of the only trips off of  Manda’yaim he was allowed, and he didn’t really enjoy being cooped up, especially when all of his  aliit were allowed out and about. He understood that he was young, he did, but it was still annoying. 

Besides, if  O’Buir and Ahsoka loved it, he could make the effort, and it gave him a chance to meet and get to know Anakin.

Anakin did not like Mandalore.

Again, that was probably a weird adult thing, but Boba found it pretty di’kutla. How could you be that certain you hated somewhere you’d never even been.

Maybe it was the sand.

As far as Boba could tell, even for adults, Anakin was a bit weird. 

At the very least, most adults were consistent about whether or not they liked him. Or at the very least, he was growing on them or tiring their patience, but that was still over time.

Anakin changes his opinion like the weather changed, and Boba could not for the life of him work out the cause.

Some days Anakin was lovely and acted like an  Ori’vod should and took him and Ahsoka out for food, telling stories of  O’Buir’s younger years. 

Other days he was sharp and snappish and seemed to hate them, or at least him, and he would yell at  O’Buir who never yelled back and he would yell at Buir and say horrible things and sometimes Buir did yell back but  overall, he’d just be... different. Mean.

He wished he knew because then he could  destroy whatever was making  sadAnakin and then they’d only have  happyAnakin and things would be better.

Especially because he could work so hard to build something with  happyAnakin , and then whatever it was that happened would happen, and he’d have to start over again. He didn’t just want to  destroy it to make sure he could have his happy  vod , or that his  vod could be happy, but also because it was making  O’Buir sad, and Boba needed to be able to do something about that.

Boba's  O’Buir deserved to be the happiest person in the whole galaxy but sometimes after he and Anakin would argue he’d sort of sit and crumple and look... lost.

It reminded him of Kamino more than he liked. The way the trainers yelled at  vode , the  vode who were yelled at and never came back, the ones who came back different, the way they cried in their  ori’vode’s arms once the trainers were gone, he hated it. Hated people yelling mean things, hated the way someone would make themselves big and yell and the other person would shrink and go rigid and freeze like they wanted to run, like they were scared. Even with  aliit , yelling was scary.

Yelling could mean pain, yelling meant you’d failed.

Yelling meant someone else had failed or could be in pain.

O'Buir never yelled. He could be angry, or disappointed, or hurt, but he was always soft, always kind. Boba wondered if he hated being yelled at too, like Boba and the vode did. If he knew that being yelled at was this scary and chose not to on purpose because he was nice, or because he just wasn’t the sort of person to yell at someone, because he couldn’t scare people like that even if he’d wanted to.

O'Buir never yelled at anyone, and Boba loved him for it.

The first few times, Boba had hidden. He didn’t like the yelling and he’d had no idea how to help someone sad or fix any of it and he definitely didn’t want to make things worse, but once while he’d been hiding like a  coward he’d seen Vos, one of  O’Buir’s friends, help him.

The man had let himself in, claimed he’d seen Anakin storming off, and he’d asked if  O’Buir was alright.  O'Buir’s voice had been terrifyingly cracked, but Vos had been kind, warm smiles and a reassuring hand on  O’Buir shoulder and someone to listen and most of all, he’d made  O’Buir some tea, and forced it into his hands to help.

The next time there had been an argument, Boba forced himself from his room, slipped into the kitchen, and made his  O’Buir some tea. He'd probably done it all wrong, but he’d looked up instructions on the  holonet , and  O’Buir had drank it all, soft smiles and warm Thank-You's and there was still that sadness, but it felt, less.

Boba could work with less.

Sometimes  Anakin had been there for tea, and so making tea didn’t help, but he didn’t hide, he crawled into his  O’Buirs lap and found anything he could to distract him, his grade report, homework help, a book he wanted to read, a show they could watch, a puzzle to be  solved .

Sometimes he didn’t even do that, just found a reason to talk to his O’Buir, about a word he’d read but didn’t know the meaning of, a concept in his lessons he didn’t understand.

They started cooking together, and he even learnt enough to try to make his Buir and  Uj cake for his birthday. 

If it was just this  sadAnakin that made his  O’Buir sad, he’d have found a way to deal with it, but sometimes it was  happyAnakin who made  O’Buir smile and laugh and  protectiveAnakin who go angry not at his O’Buir but on his behalf.

Adults were weird.

Anakin was very weird.

He upset Buir too, in a similar way to Boba, where they’d make progress forming a relationship, only to be set back months. He wondered how hard it was for Buir to see this Anakin and compare him to the Anakin that had been Boba’s age.

The most  frustrating part was that Boba genuinely liked  happyAnakin .

He was nice, funny, protective, entertaining and smart with technology. If he was like that all the time, he’d be close to or on Boba’s top ten vode, but... it wasn’t even day to day, it was hour to hour.

He'd considered blaming  Padmé , after all, she was one of the people Anakin went to alone, and he always seemed worse after going to the Senate Building. But Ahsoka was never weird after being with Padmé and neither was  O'Buir , and she was nice enough as far as Boba could tell. He didn’t know who else Anakin was friends with in the Senate, and with his duties taking him there so often who knew how many friends there he had, or even evil acquaintances, but Boba was pretty sure the cause of the change in mood was there.

Maybe it was the building itself, that would explain why so many people thought politicians were evil, and Anakin was sensitive to the Force so that could make it worse and... no, more  Jetiise than Anakin wert there and they were fine.

Not the  building , someone in it.

Maybe someone like Dooku who liked playing with  people's minds. 

Maybe someone was making Anakin be mean and sad and angry.

But  O’Buir and Buir would have thought about that, investigated it. They had, in fact. He'd heard them talking late one night when he was supposed to be asleep. He had been, mostly. Anakin had thrown a tea cup and broken it, yelled horribly, and Boba had come out afterwards to help his  O’Buir clean the tea and china off the floor, trying not the be sad at the sad look his  O’Buir had hidden.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” he’d said, like always, like it was his fault when  it wasn’t at all.

He’d wondered not for the first time where Anakin went when he stormed out, and whether  O’Buir wondered, whether he worried.

Boba had decided he did wonder and worry, because he was too nice like that.

He'd ended up in his  O’Buirs arms under the blankets on the sofa with some old  holomovie on and he’d fallen asleep.

He'd woken when his  O’Buir had shifted, and not wanted to open his eyes or move or react because he was tired and comfortable, even when the blanket had lifted and let some cold in before his Buir joined them.

They'd talked about Anakin, about their worried and how they wanted to help but couldn’t work out what to do, how they wished he’d go to a mind-healer but didn’t know whether they were in a position to do more than request it.

“I wish he wouldn’t argue and get so angry when Boba was around, Jango,” his  O’Buir had said, “Boba doesn’t need this, he’s so young.”

“I know. Maybe he should come back to  Mandalore with me next time I return, at least for a while. You too. And Ahsoka.”

“Jango, you know the Senate requires me here. I can’t abandon my people.”

“I know, but you don’t deserve Ani’s anger any more than Boba.”

“He’s not angry at Boba, he’s angry near Boba. He's angry at me.”

“He’s wrong to be. And I hate it. You did nothing wrong.”

“It’s not... he wasn’t like this when he was younger. I don’t know where I went wrong.”

“You didn’t. Obi, this isn’t on you.”

“Or you. Before you say it. Dooku.”

“Dooku. Could he be...?”

“No, not him, but... the other Sith, maybe. Or someone else, but surely someone would have caught it, I mean... there are signs, for mind control, I can’t see any of them. Not in his soul, what I can access of his mind, or in how he acts. Somethings very wrong, but I don’t know what. Then again I feel like I can say that of all of Coruscant at the moment.”

Boba hadn’t meant to fist his hands tighter into  O’Buir’s clothes but he had. He didn’t want to leave his  O’Buir . He'd had years with Buir, he needed to make up for all the hugs lost.

Ahsoka had her own way of dealing with the ‘Anakin problem’.

Pranks.

He had to wonder if that was the secret to her success, their relationship that was actually pretty much that of vode, so even when he was mean, he wasn’t that mean to her. That or she was his jetii vod’ika, not just vod’ika.

Still, Boba wasn’t against helping fill his shoes with sand from where they stood by the door, curious about where the sand had come from, but not  against it.

Anakin hated sand.

Boba hated people that made his  aliit sad.

Boba hated people who yelled.

Anakin's boots were filled to the brim, as were his pockets on his robe.

And Ahsoka had smiled a wicked smile and laughed and they’d hidden the sand and returned to the gathering.

Anakin's reaction had been pretty funny.

Anakin's reaction had been worth it.

And so was  O’Buir’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Buir-parent  
> O'Buir- parent Obi-Wan  
> aliit- family  
> Buire- parents  
> vode- siblings/clones  
> Ade-children  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians  
> Jetii- Jedi (singular)  
> Jetiise- Jedi (Plural)  
> ori'vod- older sibling  
> Manda'yaim- Mandalore (the planet)  
> di'kutla- idiotic  
> vod-sibling  
> ori'vode- older siblings  
> Uj- sweet sticky syrup  
> vod'ika- little sibling
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> I'm thanking rewindthat6 for the idea of getting Anakin with sand and cjsoftball27 for permission to write more angst, even if this isn't the 'Full Look' sequel I was given permission for, haha.  
> I don't know how Anakin being pranked with sand turned into something this deep, but it did.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> I'm taking prompts for ideas in this AU.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
